This proposal is based on the assumptions that medical students are not being taught effective information seeking skills and that the process of finding information relevant to biomedical information problems is not well defined. We, therefore, propose to: 1. identify categories of biomedical information problems of medical students, residents, and physicians; 2. construct problem based instructional tools reflecting the categories of information problems identified; 3. using these tools, identify the process by which medical students, residents, physicians, and medical librarians seek information. To acomplish these objectives, a team consisting of a statistician, a medical sociologist, a reference librarian, an educational psychologist, and a cognitive psychologist, will: A. Sample common information problems of medical students, residents, and physicians using the critical incident technique. B. Categorize these problems into types of biomedical information problems which, we hypothesize, require different search strategies. C. Develope problem-based instructional materials (information problem decks) in the format of P4 decks used to teach medical students clinical problem solving. D. Using the developed information problem decks, identify the process by which medical students, residents, physicians, and medical librarians solve information problems. E. Test whether a treatment group which has been taught information searching skills using the information problem decks perform better on an information problem than a control group which had no access to the information problem decks.